


Silk

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwrapping a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

"Help me," said Schuldig, smiling behind his fan as he knelt, demure as a maiden in the fine _kimono_ Takatori had given him in insulting jest.

Crawford stroked the intricately rolled hair, the carefully tied sash, unwrapping Schuldig as carefully as if he were the most precious of gifts. Schuldig's smile grew broader at the thought.

"Your generosity," murmured Crawford, looking at Schuldig sitting amidst the puddle of bright silks, "always pleases me so."

"I like to give," said Schuldig, leaning against him. His hair felt like silk, too. "And to receive."

Crawford smiled, and was generous in his turn.


End file.
